Austin And Ally:Who Do I Choose?
by soccer07
Summary: Having a relationship is hard right? So in this story we find all types of relationships tested. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's P.O.V**

Man it's been a tough and I just got done a writing a new song. I think it's going to be a big hit! Now I'm on my way to play vedio games with Dez. But something told me that I shouldn't go. It was telling me that I should say something to someone. And I had an idea on who it was.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I saw Austin coming back over. He had a look in his eye. Like he wanted to tell me something.

"Austin, is there something you want to ask me? Or tell me?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Kiera?" he said.

"Oh, uh no I haven't."

"I need to tell her something" he said. Then he walked off.

I guess that's not the thing I was looking for. Maybe I have feelings for him. But I don't think he feels the same about me. I guess maybe I have to stop being so friendly with him. Be less a friend and more as his _girlfriend. _I know this sounds crazy because he's my partner and I'm not the type of girl that wants attention from boys. I"m me. Well you now what maybe I need to step of of my comfort zone.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I saw something in her eyes. Disappointment. Maybe she thought I was going to tell her something special. But no. Maybe I need to act more as a friend to her. I don't want her to think that I _like _her. Because I don't. Anyone can say that I do because it may seem it but trust me I don't.

**No ones P.O.V**

We will have to see how this will play out. If Ally likes Austin but he doesn't see her like that things may get tricky. This could be something that could ruin their friendship.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I don't really know how to talk to a boy in that way. I'm going to need help. And I know my best friend will always help... Trish. But I can't tell her how I feel about Austin. She may be my best friend but I'm still not sure if she will tell. So I better keep it to myself. I'll just say that I like another guy named Erik. I know an Erik and he is not the guy for me. Well beside the part that he likes all the same things I do and is just as smart as me and we both can't dance. But lets look at the negatives. He's just not my type. I don't know. OK! I'm just going to hope for the best and hope no ones finds out.

**First chapter! Please leave reviews or any ideas that you think should happen. I want at least a few reviews for me to continue. So please! It was lots of fun to write this and I have many ideas too.! So if you leave me any ideas maybe I could incorporate them into ****the story. Thanks! **

**~Soccer07**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I thought about it over night. Do I really want him to be my _boyfriend_.? What if he doesn't feel the same about me? Well here's my time here he comes now!

"Hey Austin"

"Hi Ally!" he said.

"What did you have to ask Kiera?"

"Well I was going to tell her something and as I saw her I just forgot. It was the weirdest thing! Well anyway has Trish put up the music video for our new song? I really hope she has!" he said.

"Well..."

"Well what?" he said

"I didn't want Trish to put up the music video because to me, it looked like you had feelings for that girl."

"Ally what are you trying to say? Do you like me?" he said

I was in such shock that I didn't say a word and then there was an awkward moment to silence.

"You know what Austin, I have to go."

"No Ally. I'm not mad." he said.

"Oh really?"

"I guess I'm trying to say that I like you" Austin said

"Austin I'm glad you feel that way. I mean I guess I feel the same way."

"Well.. Ally, would you want to go on a date with me? We can go anywhere that you want." He said

"Of course I would! I'm really glad that you asked me."

"Me too" he said.

**The day after**

**Austin's P.O.V**

so for our first date we went mini golfing. It was her first time going mini golfing. So I helped her align her stance and she may have gotten a few hole-in-ones. Btw her hair smells like roses and rainbows. It was a good date. I really want to go on another date with her.

**Ally's P.O.V**

In my opinion the first date was a success. I told him it was my first time mini golfing to see if he would help me. And he did. And he also smelt my hair and it was kinda weird but it's Austin. The only thing is he didn't kiss me. I was hoping he would but he didn't. I was a little sad but whatever. Maybe next times he will. And we still haven't told Dez and Trish. I hope they don't mind.

**Trish's P.O.V**

Ally has been acting different around me. And she's always talking to Austin. I know it sounds crazy but are they dating? I don't care if they are. But I jay hope that if they are they come out and say it. I don't want Ally keeping secrets with me. I mean I tell her everything.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Maybe I should tell them that we are dating. I mean it's been a week. But will she get mad that I didn't tell her right away? Maybe I shouldn't tell her. And Dez doesn't really care. Well he's Dez. The only thing with Austin and I dating is him and Dez might get torn apart and the same thing with Trish and I. This is such a stressful situation!

**Dez's P.O.V**

I wanted to have Austin over to play some video game but every time I ask him He's always with Ally. Oh everyone knew that they would get together. You saw it coming. I jay don't want us to become less close. I mean he's my bro. But whatever makes him happy.

**Next chapter! Hope you like it! Next chapter is going to be _how _Dez and Trish find out. Who will tell them or did they find out? I hope to update maybe tonight or tomorrow. But please review follow favorite and ****yeah! **

**~Soccer07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin and Dez are talking**

"Hey Austin wanna hang out?" Dez said

"Well Ally and I were planning on seeing a movie tonight." Austin said

"Oh of course." Dez said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Austin said

"Oh nothing... EXCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE HER" Dez shouts

"Dez! Keep your voice down" Austin said

"Why..? Because you do love her?" Dez questioned

"Look Dez I was going to tell you" Austin said

"Austin I don't care. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks bud. I'm glad you care!"

**Dez's P.O.V**

I guess I was a little mad that Austin never told me. I mean we are best friends. I gave my pants to him when an umbrella took them away. I tell him anything. But if he didn't want to tell me that was his choice. I means it's not that serious. I'm just going to put it behind me. And hope he does too. This is just another bump in the road. When you have a friend you need to talk to them. And I talk to Austin. But does _he talk to me?_ It took him a week to tell me that he was dating Ally and it took him awhile to tell me that he liked singing or that his middle name is Monica. So maybe I need to talk with him. Just the two of us. No one needs to know about this. But do you think I should put him in his place? But its not who I am. I'm nice, I'm Dez. And I'm his friend. Not his enemy.

But what should I say to him? That he needs to tell me this stuff. Ooo I have an even better idea. I'm going to do a bunch of stuff and not tell him or make up secrets and not tell him what they are. Make him feel how I feel. But as I say again I'm not a mean person. Well by doing this I'm not _being mean._ I'm just putting him in his place.

Now I feel really good. I got this off my chest and I can relax. Well I saw relaxed but I feel like free. Man the more I think of it the more I realize that I'm going to do this. Does that make sense? Well it does to me. In my head I keep saying to myself 'I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this!"

**Austin's P.O.V**

I hope Dez isn't mad at me. So what if I didn't tell him Ally and I are dating. It gives me the feeling that he likes Ally... Does he? He never shows it. Well I never did until we started dating because she's my girlfriend. I'm getting worried and I have a performance coming up. If I keep worrying I won't be able to preform. So to get the stress away I'm going to say something to him.

He may be my friend but when it comes to it he would except that Ally is my girlfriend. That's what friends do. If Dez ever got a girlfriend (who knows maybe he has and never told me) I would respect it.

**Later that day Ally and Trish were talking**

"Hey Trish I need to tell you something" Ally said

"Mmm I think there is something you need to tell me." Trish said

"What's that supposed to mean..?" Ally said.

"Your keeping secrets and I want to know what you are hiding." Trish said

"Well Trish if your going to be bossy about it I don't want to tell you" Ally said.

"I'm not being bossy, I just want to know what your big secret is." Trish said

"Ok Trish if you want to know you have to be nice about it. And I'm not telling you so you can deal with it." Ally said

"Ally we are best friends, we can tell each other anything." Trish said

"Trish, enough, Save it for someone else" Ally said

"Wow Ally if your going to be like this I don't want to be your friend." Trish said

"Wait Trish, I'll tell you. Me and -" cut off by Austin coming in

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Austin said

"I was just telling Trish that you and -" cut off by Dez coming in.

**No ones P.O.V**

Ally only wanted to tell Trish and then Austin came in followed by Dez and Austin doesn't want Dez to know so this may be complicated.

**Chapter 3. I hope you like this one very much. Please review because no one does. Next chapter will be where it takes off and it may be heated. So maybe tonight or tomorrow it will be up. Thanks again**

**~Soccer07**


	4. Chapter 4

"I was just telling Trish that you -" cut off by Dez coming in.

"Uhh Ally we have to go" Austin said

"What why.?" Ally said as Austin was pushing her out of the Sonic Boom store.

Trish says in disappointment "Yep. There's something going on. And Austin doesn't want her to know.

"Yeah Austin has been avoiding me lately. Dez said.

"Something is defiantly up." Trish said.

**Trish's P.O.V**

I don't even know what happen in there. I mean like ok. Austin has to be dating Ally. I guess I'm not mad her for not telling me. I'm mad at her for dating Austin. I may have feeling for Austin. But I'm not saying that I like him. But I can't get mad at her because she didn't know. But I get kinda jealous when I see Austin with other girls.

The minute I saw Austin Moon I found him kinda cute. But Ally is my best friend and his girlfriend. I have to respect that.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin almost seems embarrassed that we are dating. And I don't like that. If he wants me to be his girlfriend he has to be proud of it. I mean he loves me right. He's making me have second thoughts. I might need to have a chat with him. This relationship needs communication. It lacks lots of it. I mean we had a date but it was nothing special. I feel like we need another date. But not as girlfriend boyfriend. A date as Austin and Ally. Talk about our general relationship as boyfriend girlfriend and as friends.

**A little bit later**

"Austin why did you pull me out of the store earlier?"

"Well when Dez came in I didn't want him to know that we are dating." he said

"Are you saying that you don't want people to know that we are a couple? Im really dissapointed I guess."

"Well let me make it up to you" he said

"Can you make it up. Maybe we need a break."

"But it's only been a week Ally, its going to be hard. Please not now. I don't want to break up with you. I'm begging." he said.

"K first thing you tell Dez the truth. And you take me on that special date."

"Ok. Well how bout you meet me tomorrow at the studio." he said.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I guess he kinda made up for it. But he has to prove it. I want him to tell Dez before our date. That will give me a sign that he cares for me and for our relationship. I wonder where he s going to take me. I hope it's somewhere special.

**The next day**

**No one's P.O.V**

It was the time for Ally to meet Austin in the studio. She walks in to dissapointment but you could tell it was special to both of them.

"Ally I hope you think its special."

"Austin I-" speechless

**Kay heres the chapter. I'll start writing the next chapter tonight but it might be posted tomorrow. Please review like no one does. If you want me to update as often as I do Review please... Thanks**

**~Soccer07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continued...**

"Ally what do you think?"

"Austin I love it!" she said

The studio was filled with all things that are Ally's favorites. He made a picnic and he had music playing.

"Come take a seat." he said

"Austin you did this all for me."

"yeah" he said

"This is so sweet." Ally said

"Would you like to have some salad. Or maybe a sandwich?" he said

"I would love some salad." Ally said as he's getting a bowl of salad.

"Austin, this is so nice of you to do all of this for me. You must really be sorry."

"Yeah, look Ally I'm really sorry." Austin said

"I know you are but let's talk about our relationship." Ally said

"What do you want to talk about?" Austin said

"When we first starting dating, were you embarrassed at all? Why didn't you want Dez to know.?"

"Ally I wasn't embarrassed. I just felt like maybe Dez likes you..."

"So you pushed me out of the door because you don't want Dez to see me.?" Ally said

"No, because I hadn't told him yet that we are dating." Austin said

"By the way did you tell him yet?" Ally said

"Well..."

"Well what..?" Ally said

"I haven't gotten around to it." Austin said

"WHAT" Ally said

"Well you never said when I had to tell him"

"Well I guess he won't know. Because I don't want you to tell him. The thing is this sis something minor that we will get over." Ally said

"Look Ally I'm sorry" Austin said

"No. I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving and I'm going to find Dez and tell him. I hope he gets mad." Ally said

"Wait Ally!" But she had already gotten up and left.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I guess I really messed up. I know I should of told him but at the same time I didn't want to. I mean I don't want to break up with her. I just hope she gets over it.

She even said it herself, its minor. I don't get why she is so mad at me.

Well I still have that performance and I think I'm not going to go. I mean how do I get out of a performance. I'm not even close to ready.

See this wasn't the full date. We would eat here and talk. I was hoping that everything would be better and we can go on a walk or to the beach and just hang out. I mean I think I did everything right but i didn't tell Dez... One stupid thing. Wow... I really feel like an idiot.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm mad at him for not caring I guess. Does he care that we are in a relationship. I think we do need at break. But at the same time I don't want to break up. Maybe it's just who he is. But whatever. Maybe if I sleep it off it will be all better.

**So here is the next chapter. Still no reviews :/ Umm I don't know what I can tell you... Sorry if I post to much I have nothing better to do. haha **

**~Soccer07**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's P.O.V**

So I had a nice night of sleep. And I feel like this was just a bump in our relationship. I'm not even going to think of it. So I have decided to have a day to relax with Trish. We are going to go to the spa and it's going to be a good day. After Austin Trish, Dez, and I have to go to where Austin is preforming so he can rehearse.

I'm so excited for today. I got up early so that I can get ready. I set my alarm for 8:30 on the dot. By the time I got up I still had a few minutes before it would go off so I just sat in bed and just starred at the ceiling. Then a loud BEEP BEEP came and it startled me quite a bit, but I got up quickly and went right into the shower. After my shower I went downstairs to find a note my dad left. It reads: Ally, there are some leftovers in the fridge from last night. And I made pancakes for you for breakfast. Love, Dad.

So after reading that I went to the fridge and got some pancakes. I heated them up then I ate them quickly. I texted Trish saying that I was on my way to the spa. Then when I got to the spa Trish was already there waiting for me and it was going to be a good day. We sat in some comfortable seats and got a foot message. I really liked it. After we got a mud bath and I didn't think I would actually like waddling in mud. We had a relaxing day and now it was time to go to The Beach Club. The place where Austin was preforming.

Trish and I both walked there and I checked my phone. I got a text from Austin saying that they would be late. I guess I wasn't sad that he would be late because it would give em more time to talk to Trish. We talked about many things but surprisingly she didn't bring up my big secret which is not a secret at all because all my social media accounts have Austin's name in my bio with a bunch of hearts around it. Maybe she found out and moved on. Well whatever. Everything is good now and I don't want to ruin that. Right as we were running out of things to talk about, thank the Lord I got a text from Austin saying that they were they were at The Beach Club waiting for us. I told him that we were on our way. By the time we got there Austin was done rehearsing. We all decided to get some food at Austin and I shared a plate. That was a big hint but you know Dez can be Dez. But I do have to admit he can apply himself when he wants to.

So today was probably one of the best days of my life. Well second best. The first was the day that Austin asked me out. I really enjoyed that moment. I never wanted it to end.

Wait... I jay thought of something... When you date someone there's only two choices. You rather marry them and live together forever and be happy. Or you break and say that you will be friends but you actually won't ever talk again. So what happens if Austin and I do break up. What happens next.

Well I don't want to think about it. That's until Trish pulled me aside and told me that she likes Austin...

**Hey next chapter is here. I just wanted to focus on Ally's point of view... I don't know. Sorry for an odd chapter and maybe boring. I promise that they will get better. So I'm getting some reviews. Please read and enjoy! Tell people to read this story! I have maybe views and I want more! The next chapter is semi long and interesting! :) Oh and ****writing this is very fun so view & review! :-) Have a nice day and thanks again.**

**~Soccer07**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's P.O.V**

The minute Trish told me that she likes Austin I just froze. I didn't even know what to do. Trish just looked into my eyes like she's sorry that she likes my boyfriend. If she was sorry she won't like him. I was going to say some choice words to her but I decided to stay calm. This was going to be one of the best days. And here comes hurricane Trish to ruin it... And I said...

"Wow Trish I don't know what to say."

"Look Ally I guess I don't like him anymore but I did like him. But now that you guys are dating I will respect that." Trish said

"Thank you Trish... I guess." I said and after a little pause we both went back to our seats. She kinda picked an odd time to tell me and that made things kinda awkward at the table. So after the bill came and we paid Austin and I went for a little walk.

"So when Trish pulled me aside she told me something quite interesting."

"What did she tell you?" Austin said

"She told me that she likes you..."

"Ummm" Austin said

"Yeah I don't know.."

"But that's not going to change anything."

"Can we stop talking about it... It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Ok what is there to talk about?"

"You know what I just don't feel like talking. I'll see you tomorrow." I said

"Ok I just hope you feel better." Austin said

**Austin's P.O.V**

I hope she doesn't think that I like Trish. I mean she's my girlfriend. No one could replace her.

So I texted her and I can tell that she read it but she wasn't responding. So I asked Trish if Ally was texting her and she said no.

So then I told Trish that we have to meet up and talk.

**Trish's P.O.V**

I wonder what Austin wants to talk about. I bet Ally told him that I used to like him. I hope she didn't. I never told her that she didn't but if she was a friend of mine she wouldn't of told him that I like him. He's gonna wanna talk about it. Oh man. I think I'm in trouble...

So we decided to meet at the beach and by the time I got there you could tell he was wanting to talk about this because he was kicking the sand and walking around. When he saw me he ran over to me and grabbed my arm. Then he said

"Trish Do you like me?!"

Well there you go he asks it right away.

"Um Uhh Phss"

"What.." he said

"Look Austin I guess I used to like you... But I can tell you that I'm over it. Trust me." I said

"Good because I'm pretty sure that Ally thinks that I like you..." Austin said

"Well why would she think that... Your dating her."

"Well this relationship has had to many ups and to many downs. I want to have a steady relationship with her. So I'm going to tell her that I don't like you and that you don't like me. As of right now I don't care if you like me. I just want Ally to know that I like her and no one else.

"You know Austin stop acting like this is a big drama story. i just used to like you. I'm so over it. I don't understand why she is so mad I mean when I liked you, you guys weren't even dating so why does it matter." I said as I walked away.

"Wait Trish" Austin said

"I have to go anyway. I'll see you later." I said

"But just hear me out" Austin said

"I'll give you a few minutes" I said

"Ok. So I'm not trying to make it a whole drama story. I just wanted to hear it from you. Ok so don't get mad at me Trish. You can get mad at yourself for telling Ally that you used to like me. Why does it matter if you lik_ed_ me. See past tense. So it's not a big deal." Austin said

"Thank you Austin... You cleared it up. Now I have to go." I said

"Ok bye Trish I hope we can still be friends" Austin said

"Of course we can." I said

"Ok good bye" Austin said as he walked away

I didn't have to go but I just didn't want to talk to him anymore. He basically cleared it up. Thats what I wanted to get to but he wouldn't let me talk. So I hope were good because I don't want to ruin any friendships. I should of just kept it to myself.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I think that was a good talk. I set her straight and cleared it up. I just can't wait to see Ally again. I want to take her on another date. I hope she says yes. I mean its been a long two days for us. I just want it to be next week. Maybe things will get better soon.

So to move on I have a performance tomorrow. I'm so excited I'm singing a few songs. It's been a long time since I have had a performance so I'm a little nervous. I hope Ally shows up to support me. And I need Dez there to film it and it put it on our website and I need Trish there to check us in. I need to get some sleep because its been stressful.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm still deciding if I want to go see Austin perform. I don't know if I want to see him tomorrow or for awhile. I'm just really annoyed. No one is being annoying its what they are doing. So I need a break from everyone. You know what I'm going to take a day to myself. I'm going to go to the spa and maybe go tanning on the beach or go to the movies. Ahh I can't wait. I'm not going to let anyone ruin my day. This is my day. It was meant for me. I kept repeating that in my head until I got lost in my mind. Then I got a text that would change everything.

**Next chapter :) Hope you like it. I worked hard on this one and it's the longest one. I'm not good at writing long chapters. So some people are starting to review. Thank you! Please read! Almost forgot! Sorry for any ****grammar mistakes I just write these and don't reread these. My bad I'm dumb :p **

**~Soccer07**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's P.O.V**

Right as I'm about to go to sleep I get a text from Dez, Trish, and Austin saying:Austin/I is/am in the hospital. He/I was walking down the street, fell off the sidewalk and broke his/my leg.

That means he can't preform tomorrow or do anything. I feel so bad. I want to see him now. I mean I know, I wanted tomorrow to myself but this is serious. I have to go to the hospital right now.

**Later that day in the Miami Hospital...**

**All four of them were talking...**

"Omg Austin are you ok!?" Ally said

"Yeah it hurts a little" Austin said

"Your not going to be able to preform." Ally said

"No duh Captain Obvious" Trish said

"Trish.." Ally said

"Well she's kinda stating the obvious" Trish said

"Trish can I talk to you.. Alone." Ally said

"What do you want to talk about?" Trish said

"Why are you acting so.. mean almost" Ally said

"I'm not.. Austin just broke his leg... This is kinda serious." Trish said

"Mmm. Lets just go back to see Austin." Ally said

"You know Austin if you get out of the hospital today you could still preform an acoustic version of your songs." Dez said

"Dez that's a great idea!" They all said

"Ok I'll go talk to the doctor" Trish said

**Trish and the doctor talking...**

"Hey, doctor, is it possible that Austin could leave the hospital for a performance..." Trish said

"Umm there is no way that he could leave the hospital. I mean he just broke his leg last night. There is no way he can go to a performance." the doctor said

"Umm please..." Trish said

"No!" the doctor said with passion

And then Trish walked away but she had a plan...

"Hey guys I have an idea..."

"What is your idea!?" They all said

"So we are going to sneak Austin out of here sneak another patient into this room or put one of us in the bed and as soon as they see that someone else is in the room they can't do a thing about it. Brilliant right!" Trish said

"Trish that is a very good idea!" Ally said

"Ok so we just need to get him out of here" Dez said

"Dez we need you to cause a distraction" Trish said

"Ok!" Dez said and he was off to make a distraction.

**After a few minutes everyone had gone on a rampage and then you see Dez come into the room and he says "Distraction Done!"**

"Dez what did you do for a distraction..." Trish said

"Oh nothing..." Dez said

"Well whatever we need to take Auatin out of here." Ally said

Then they all carried Austin out of the hospital. To their surprise no one saw them caring out a person with a broken leg. After getting through the chaos they brought him to his performance. Then as promised they needed to film him on stage for the fans who couldn't make it to the show. But Dez forgot to get his camera at his house and he was going on in 10 minutes. And Austin was supposed to be at The Beach Club two hours ago but since he was late he almost couldn't perform.

So when Austin had to say that he broke his leg all of his fans were kinda disappointed but they also felt sorry for him. After about two hours of singing acoustic songs they all left. Since they walked all the way from the hospital they had to carry Austin back to Sonic Boom.

**Ally's P.O.V**

So I felt even though I didn't get my day to relax it was still a good day. There was no fighting and it was pretty fun carrying Austin everywhere. So maybe I don't need a relaxing day to relax.

I had lots of fun and it felt good. Just like old times when the four of us were much closer. Now that there are secrets and fighting it just doesn't feel right. I mean I don't mind dating Austin.

So I'm hoping from here on out that everything is good. Then after a good day it ends with a good night sleep.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Even though I broke my leg last night and had a performance I think I did good. Dez got the camera in time and we shot it and put it up on our website. Our fans want even more acoustic songs. So things happen for a reason. Everything does. Just like Ally and I dating. There has to be a reason for that. I mean I care for her. I don't want to see her hurt..

She is not only my girlfriend...She is my friend & best friend and I don't want to ruin that.

**Dez's P.O.V**

Nothing exciting really happen. Well beside the fact that I caused a huge distraction. I just said that Oprah was here and that she needed medical attention. I don't understand why everyone loves Oprah.

And I got my exercise in for the day. I feel happy and It's time for a good nights rest.

**Trish's P.O.V**

It's been a long three weeks. I told people some stuff that I may regret. It could of hurt some people but we are all over it. We were all being good friends for each other. Austin got to perform anyway and how I'm taking Austin and Ally's relationship is a day to day thing. Today was a good day because we were there for each other. What if there was a day where they weren't there for each other... Umm I don't want to talk about it

**No Ones P.O.V**

Relationships are bumpy. They have ups and downs. You have to be truthful to one another and be nice. But at the end of the day this group of friends stuck together and that's all that matters. :)

**Yo so heres a new chapter. Sorry if I don't update :/ Ive been busy. But read and review and if you have any ****thoughts or questions or ideas PM me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again :))))))**

**~Soccer07**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's P.O.V**

So today I decided to go visit Austin today at his house since he can't really go anywhere. I also have to tell him some good news.

Trish booked him a gig in Key West and even though he has a broken leg he's going to perform acoustic songs! This is great! I think he will love it. I want to wear something nice to see Austin. So I put on a nice orange blouse and a pair of white pants. I had just gotten a pair of some flats and I wanted to wear them to tell him and that's not the only reason why I want to see him. I just had this feeling like I need to see him. Like there is a reason why I need to see him. Well I just want to get there fast.

I go downstairs and I open the fridge to see some Greek yogurt. I get out a spoon and I open the container. And the worst possible thing happen... It exploded on me. I could not believe it. I had to see Austin in thirty minutes.

I went back upstairs and I took another shower. I quickly picked out another outfit. I had another blouse that I could wear but I had no pants to go with it. Then at the end of my closet I see a tank top that is yellow and white. And I have another pair of white pants.

I go downstairs and I tried to stay away from anything that could explode in my face. So I had a fried egg. Then I was out of the door and on my way to see Austin.

When I got to his house he was out the door too. And I asked him

"Austin where are you going?"

"I was on my way to see you" Austin said

"You didn't have to come see me. You broke your leg, you know I will be coming to your house."

"Oh, ok then you can come in." Austin said

This was the first time in a long time since I have been in his house. The last time I was, was because he stole my song and I had to talk to him but since he did that he became famous and now I write all of his songs so I guess he can thank me.

"So Austin, I have some big news." I said

"What is it!. Tell me tell me! I want to know!" Austin said with excitement.

"Well if you must know Trish booked you to play in Key West!" I said

"Really! That's great!" Austin said and then he gave me a big hug.

I liked that hug. It was the first one ever since we started dating. When he tried to pull away I just pulled him closer. I don't think he minded.

Then we both looked at each other then an awkward pause came then we both let go. I do not honestly know if I want him to kiss me. What if it's not what I expected. What if we don't like it. For now we should play it safe. After we were done hugging we both were trying to start conversation but you could tell that it was a little weird.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was so thrilled when Ally told me that I would be performing in Key West. I guess my fans like it when I sing acoustic songs. Then we hugged. I don't even know what happen after. I tried to pull away and maybe _kiss_ her. Then she pulled me closer. I didn't mind that.

Then when she pulled away, I pulled away. I wanted to kiss her so bad. But then she looked away like she didn't want to. So I looked away.

Now we are in absolute silence. It's pretty weird. Then she said that she had to go to the bathroom. Then I sat down waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. It took a few minutes but she came out. Then I asked her why she came over to my house.

"I came here to see you. Is that a problem?" she said

"Oh no it's not." I said

"Why were you going to come see me?" she said

"I came here to see you. Is that a problem?" I said

"Oh no it's not." Ally said

Then we both laughed.

"You know, I like our relationship. We can hug and joke around with each other at the same time." Ally said

"Yeah it's great. We can also write songs together." I said

Then we looked into each others eyes again and we both hugged.

That's two hugs in one day. That's more than our whole relationships. I also think we hugged more as friends than boyfriend girlfriend. That needs to change.

"See we can hug and now we can talk." Ally said

"Yeah so Knock knock."

"Who's there" Ally said

"Boo" I said

"Boo who" Ally said

"Don't cry its just a joke" I said and then we both laughed.

"So what do you want to do" Ally said

"Well I have a question." I said

"What's that?" Ally said

"When's my performance in Key West?" I asked

"Next week" Ally said

So I think I'll still be in a cast by then. It wasn't a serious break but it was. And I am hoping that the performance is not on Saturday. I have an appointment that day. So lets hope.

"What day next week?" I asked

"Saturday" Ally said

"Oh.." I said

"Is there a problem?" Ally said

"No theres no problem. Yup I can be there to perform in Key West"

"Ok good! Your fans are depending on you"

Great now I have to go to a performance, a doctors appointment, and now my fans are depending on me. Well when wouldn't they be. But now I feel the pressure. Maybe I could cancel to appointment. I'm going to call the office.

"Hold on Ally I'll be right back."

"Ok" she said

**The conversation between the doctor and Austin...**

"Is it possible I could come in at a different time or day for my appointment."

"No. I'm sorry but we are booked for a long time. The next day available is in the next few weeks. You'll be out of your cast by then." The doctor said

"Ok. Umm Your sure?" I said

"Yes I am sure. Now I have to go." The doctor said

"Bye" then i hung up and when back to Ally.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I don't know how I'm going to tell her that I can't make it. But I'm going to make it. I can do this. I just have to find a way to do it.

**Hey guys! Heres a new chapter. They are getting longer and longer! So please read! I'm getting more reviews and I want more! I hope you enjoy and I will keep apologizing for and ****errors or grammar mistakes. I'm not good with that. Thanks again. **

**P.S. Next chapter will be about Austin trying to get this all straight! Can he make it to his performance on time? And there's a big surprise in Key West that will await them... That's all that I can tell you! :) :) :) :) :)**

**~Soccer07**


End file.
